How to get your girl
by camillle
Summary: In the process of getting your girl back from the prissy snob who stole her, making said snob fall inlove with you was never written in the to do list
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert sat on the curve of the street. Still trying to grasp the situation he was presented with moments ago. . .

" _I'm sorry Gil. . ."_

The words spoken by the beautiful Hungarian girl still swimming in his head

" _. . but I've found. . ."_

Oh she just found something . . . I wonder what it is. I hope its not her frying pan. . .wait she's still saying something

"_Someone else."_

Oh so it wasn't a frying pan. . Oh. . Wait she broke up with me

Now Gilbert was used to people getting overwhelmed by his awesomeness enough to break it of and he usually just brushes it of convinced by the fact that the other party was just insecure and does not deserve the grace of his awesomeness anyway

. . But Eliza she was different. .

She was the only person Gilbert knew that could stand up to him and moreover could be brave enough o damage his magnificent face with a frying pan.

She was strong and caring and not to mention smoking hot. .

Gilbert knew it was destiny the moment her fist landed on his handsome face. But obviously she had not thought the same if her breaking up with him was anything to go by

"well shit "Gilbert's head falls finally making clear of the situation.

This had to be a joke. Yeah this was definitely a joke . not a very funny one,

"Oh Eliza. . ." he laughs dryly, I'll have to teach you the ways of my awesome sense of humor

He stands up and starts to cackle taking a step towards the direction of Elizabetha's house , but as he does his legs sway and give away

"stupid legs stop trying to be unawesome!" Gilbert shouts at his legs as he fell to the side walk

**It wasn't a joke. . **

His mind tells him

**It definitely wasn't a joke. .**

**She just broke up with you**

" Well shit"


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeta sat on the balcony of her fiancée's mansion overlooking the lavish garden of the beautiful manor. Today she is to meet with the mother of the man she is supposed to marry to discuss the proceedings of the ceremony.

The news of the marriage came as a surprise to the young bride to be. And of course as the defiant young woman she is, she was reluctant to accept at first.

But as her parents explained how the marriage could rescue the falling empire of the company their family has built, there was no other choice but for her to agree.

And when she had met the man she was supposed to marry she couldn't help but feel relieved.

The man was gorgeous and charming. Though there was something odd about him that Eliza couldn't quite point out, she knew that it would work out eventually.

That had left her with only one obnoxious problem to deal with and said problem was with the name of Gilbert Beilschimdt.

She was vaguely aware that her parents were never supportive of her relationship with the loud albino. It was part of the reason she had dated the self proclaimed Prussian in the first place. With the marriage they would be hitting two birds with one stone.

The breakup with Gilbert wasn't very hard for her. Sure she had lots of fun with him and sure he pisses of her parents a lot but lately he was being more trouble than he was worth.

Though Gilberts reaction, or more likely lack of one had disappointed her.

Suddenly Elizabeta spies a young brunette walking in the garden with a short blonde man , she recognizes the brunette as her fiancée Roderich Eldenstien but the blonde's identity was a mystery to her.

She watches the two men curiously as they seem to be having an argument.

Elizabeta was almost ready to leap of the balcony to the aid of her fiancée when the blonde suddenly slaps Roderich in the face before stomping away in an angry fit. Leaving both Roderich and Elizabeta dumb founded.


	3. Chapter 3

Ludwig couldn't help but slap himself in the face when he believed his brother when he had called saying that he was in an emergency. He had rushed himself out of school ignoring the cries of a clingy Feliciano afraid of the trouble his brother had brought onto himself this time.

You could imagine the shock he was in when he found his brother slumped in the side walk with a small white dog trying to eat his face.

Ludwig flung himself to his brother's side shooing away the dog to which it replied with a tiny bark. The dog continued to lick Gilbert's face as Ludwig inspected his brother for any injuries.

"West. . . west . . is that you?" Gilbert began to speak opening his eyes.

"Yes brother are you hurt anywhere?" Ludwig asks quickly while taking his brother's head into his lap surveying for any signs of a concussion.

"Yes . . .I think . . .i think" his brother says weakly coughing in between his words

"Yes what is it?" Ludwig urges his bother to continue

"I think my heart is broken" Gilbert chokes out clutching his heart for dramatic effect

Ludwig's eye twitches in irritation at his brother's dramatic antics.

He drops his brother's head and it hits the walk with a dull thud.

"Ow west ! how could you do that to your dearest bother !?"

Gilbert suddenly sits up rubbing the part of his head that had hit the walk , the dog clambering to his lap barking at Ludwig.

Ludwig paid no mind to his brother's cries as he stands up with all intent to leave his brother behind.

He sighs making his way towards their house. Gilbert following behind him, scolding him while trying to get away from the tiny white dog that was still following them.

"Fine if you won't listen then I'll just call Antonio and Francis over!" Gilbert finally proclaims as they reach their home the small white dog barking in agreement as it had made its way inside their home when they had arrived.

He picks up the phone while grumbling something about unawesome little brothers and cannibal stalker dogs.

Ludwig ignores his brother in favour of his quiet room. Having enough of his brother's antics for today he checks his phone for messages hoping that it will ease his mind.

Just to find out that he has thirty two messages almost every one of them from Feliciano asking if he had left early because he hates him now and some messages from Lovino detailing ways of how he would kill him for making his annoying little brother cry.


	4. Chapter 4

Roderich walked slowly in the garden trying to figure out how he would give the news to his tempermental lover without causing too much distress for both of them.

He had been childhood friends with the young swiss and eventually they had developed a relationship.  
Roderich's parents never really minded the relationship as they believed a connection with the blonde's wealthy family would come handy.

That's why it had shocked Roderich when he's mother had suddenly insisted on him getting married to a girl he had never met before.

The young musician never one to dissobey his parents , had seen no other option.  
Despite having no interest in the young woman or women in general.

"Roderich if you've got something to tell me then do it already . ." Vash breaths annoyed " . .you know how I hate leaving Lily alone "

That was another reason why Roderich hadn't decided to fight for the relationship.  
Spending time with the blond had been enjoyable before but since the birth of his younger sister Vash never wanted to leave the girl's side.  
Roderich had thought that when they had changed from being just friends into lovers the blonde's priorities might also change.  
But sadly it had not and to say that Roderich was tired of it is an understatement.

"Vash we have been together for long enough . ." Roderich pauses looking at his soon to be ex for any reaction. Seeing none he continues  
" but we have been friends for a longer time" Roderich shifts his gaze to his feet seeing that the laces of his shoe had undone he kneels to tie it while still addressing Vash " but lately i had been growing tired of the state of our relationship. . "

"Wait your not gonna ask me to marry you right?!" Vash suddenly interupts making Roderich look up from his position." I mean i love you and all but I don't think lily will be rea. . ."

"Vash. . " Roderich says while standing up.

" . .and I'm not sure my parents . . "

"VASH . ."he says again trying to gain the blonde's attention

". . .do we get to do a Jewish or a Christian wedding . . "

Still failing to get the other man's attention Roderich tries something that had always worked "is that a boy trying to talk to lily ?"

". .do we both get to wear tuxedos or does one of us. . ."  
Vash continues as if hearing nothing

Seeing as Vash would not snap out of his rant Roderich decides to just deliver the news " There is going to be a wedding but it's not going to be between you and I"

Roderich looks at the blonde who had finally stopped talking now looking very shocked .

"What?" Vash says confused.

Roderich fixes his collar trying to continue " My. .my parents have arranged for me to wed with. ."

"You. . .you cheating bastard!" Vash shouts angrily towards the brunette.

" I did not cheat. It was my parents who. . " Roderich tries to defend himself when he suddenly feels a sharp sting on his face. He stumbles at the impact looking at Vash as he realized that the sting had came from Vash slapping him.

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO EXPLAIN!" Vash shouts breathing heavily. He stomps away not wanting to hear anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

" She broke up with me! ME!? Well when she realizes that she can't get my awesome five meters from her new boyfriend lets see who will be flying back like a little birdie. . " Gilbert shouts taking another swig of hes drink.

"Ohonhonhon mon ami you must have known that a delicate flower like her would eventually tire of your. . as you call it . . .awesomeness " Francis says not trying to make his friend feel better

" I don't think I would call Elizabeta delicate" Antonio chimes in " she is like my Lovi with that temper of hers ,not that she will ever be as cute as mi tomate! " Antonio sighs smiling to himself while remembering his little Lovi.

"Ah you two with your tastes in violent lovers ,now if you two were as versed in the ways of l'amour as moi you would have a Mathieu of your own waiting patiently in bed for you every night ohonhonhon i remember just last night he had. . ."

"Shaddup! " Gilbert slurs taking another drink realizing his glass was empty he takes the bottle of alcohol his friends had brought and drinks from it.  
" Zis is supposed to be about me . .stop zis talk about tomatoes and Matthews. ." Gilbert shouts accent finally slipping out, pointing the bottle accusingly ". . .you're makin me hungry "

" Well its not our fault our love lives are magnificent while yours is going down the toilet " Francis says taking the bottle from Gilbert.

"Hah don't talk smugly frenchie I seem to recall a certain annoying older brother le cock blocking you kesese~" Gilbert states triumphantly ,taking the bottle back.

" Ah that was the case . . Before le Angleterre came in, now he keeps his American boy busy while how does Mathieu put it. . I am sprinkling my syrup all over Mathieu's pancakes if you know what I mean. "Francis says raising his eyebrows suggestively to which Gilbert replies by taking a swig at the bottle.

"ELIZABETA!" Gilbert suddenly yells causing the small dog that was previously enjoying Antonio's attention to bark continuously .

Ludwig sat in his room regretting ever picking up his phone when Feliciano had called , for right now the young brunette was rambling his ears off going on and on about his day as if Ludwig was not there for most part of it  
"oh and after you left I ran into Tino and we talked and talked you know like were doing right now. . ." Ludwig had not bothered to tell the little Italian that he was the only one who had been talking letting him go on hoping that he would fall asleep soon" and then he said we should go to his house to visit his doggy, you like doggies right Luddy?ve~but his doggies aren't like yours actually he only has one but she's really cute and fluffy! Ve~ Then I was like okay but then I remembered Tino's boyfriend is this really scary . . "  
Ludwig groans Feliciano's rant seeming to have no end he would have already screamed if he didn't know that it would just upset Feliciano. Suddenly he hears shouting and barking from downstairs , he uses this as an opportunity to end the call finally " Feliciano, I have to go check on Gilbert you should go to sleep . . ."

"Ve~that's alright Luddy! I wanna say hi to Gil to!" Feliciano interrupts Ludwig ending his only chance to end the call.

Ludwig not one to upset the Italian accepts his defeat. Trudging down stairs phone in hand. He spies his brother sobbing(?!) hysterically while waving a bottle of alcohol in the air shouting Elizabeta's name over and over again.

"Bruder! what is happening here?!"Ludwig shouts

"Oh it is little Luddy! Have you come to join our fun~ ohonhonhon" Francis says being the first to notice his entrance.

Ludwig did not bother to tell his brother's friend not to call him "little Luddy" as he definitely was not little anymore, knowing that it would just lead to a very different and unwanted conversation .  
"Ve~ big brother Francis is also there?! Luddy put me on speaker I wanna say hi to everyone ~" Feliciano says excitedly not giving Ludwig the time to do what he asked as he shouts greetings enthusiastically into Ludwig's poor abused ear drums.  
"Feliciano will you please keep quiet!" Ludwig finally snaps causing the one on the other line to squeak in fear.

"Ohonhonhon is that little Feli on the phone!?" Francis pipes up at the mention of the Italian's name

"Hola Feli!"Antonio shouts while Gilbert chose to ignore him. He looked to his older brother worried. Normally he would not get drunk like this ,okay maybe that's a lie ,Gilbert would get shitface drunk almost every other day, but somehow this time isn't normal, if the fact that he wasn't doing his usual "awesome me kesesese~ speech" was not enough.

"Bruder?" Ludwig says hesitantly approaching his brother  
"Elizabetaaah" Gilbert shouts throwing himself to Ludwig . As he snaps out of the shock from Gilbert's sobbing outburst Ludwig contemplates that perhaps he should have dealt with his brother earlier rather than letting him get drunk with his friends "Gilbert, compose yourself !"

Gilbert lifts his face off Ludwig's chest looking into his brother's face before breaking into another sobbing fit  
"Gott i even miss her stupid frying pan! And that goddamned flower growing in her hair does she even know its there?" Gilbert says letting go of Ludwig taking another drink  
". . does she water it or something?" Seeing that the bottle was empty Gilbert breaks it reaching for the door  
"don't try to stop me!imma climb their windows Elizabeta! imma coming liebe ! "Gilbert proclaims pointing to the sky dashing out into the night.

Ludwig could only watch his brother never cease to amaze him. He looks at Francis desperate

"Don't worry we will take care of him." Francis says while getting up making Ludwig feel a bit of relief. "We would not like to interrupt your _late call_ to little Feli Ohonhonhon" Francis adds as he gets out

"I don't want to miss this~" Antonio says as if talking about some kind of show instead of someone's brother "Say goodnight to Feli for me!" Antonio he says before waving goodbye to the poor blonde.

Ludwig could only watch as the three friends leave, hoping that he's brother would not end up in jail . . .again.

He reaches for the small dog thinking of finding it's owner tomorrow. Ludwig grabs his phone with his other hand only to see that Feliciano still has not hung up. He he puts the device to his ear " hello?"  
"Oh Luddy! I thought you hung up. . anyways what was I saying. . " Ludwig held his breath hoping that the brunette would not remember whatever he was saying.  
"Oh tinos boyfriend! Ve~ I remembered ! . . it turned out he wasn't really that scary he was just really big and quiet he was just like you Luddy " Feliciano said making Ludwig grunt as he maid his way into his room."Ve~Luddy he also makes that noise how'd you know ? he was really nice and handsome but not as handsome as my Luddy" the brunette says making Ludwig blush Feliciano giggles as if knowing the effects of his words.


End file.
